


Smoldering Stares & Suggestive Words

by sten06



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon with some divergence, F/F, Flirty Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor Finds Out, Lena already knows but it is confirmed, Lena has so many feelings, Lena's pov, Office make out, Partner to Lip Bites and Long Gazes, flustered kara, hero kara, soft lena luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sten06/pseuds/sten06
Summary: This is the partner fic to my other one Lip Bites & Long Gazes ! Told from Lena's POV this time, with different lines & scenes (so not just a straight up re-telling). Same Premise: Lena keeps teasing Kara every time they see each other, being over the top with the flirting, and Kara gets beyond flustered. We see more of why Lena is doing what she's doing, and her thoughts about Kara/Supergirl. Office make out: Obvi. Ruined desk: Needed.Supergirl reveal at the end because I couldn't help myself.**Any grammar problems & spelling are my own, I try to edit but I typically just post





	

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I write from Lena's POV I just get punched in the feels, so that happened slightly here. But mostly fun, with more of my favorite lines from the show thrown in/a few of my own. I threw in a few direct references to Katie McGrath and I know everyone will find them when they happen. Incorporated my headcanon that Lena drives a sexy sports car and blasts awesome music (sorry not sorry!) and her adoration for Kara is sickeningly sweet beyond the flirty lines. 
> 
> We also made a Lena Luthor playlist, so hit me up on tumblr for THAT because its actually pretty rad.

National City had a brightness to it that Metropolis lacked. Lena could feel the vibrancy of the city as soon as she set foot within its walls, enveloping her in a cocoon of warmth. It wasn’t that she felt welcome necessarily, as that would be a lot to ask when sharing a last name with the most hated family on Earth. But there was a twinge of hope that stirred in her soul when she inhaled, awakening in her a sense of purpose that she thought had been lost forever. Lena attributed the shift in her sense of self worth to the change of scenery, possibly even the renaming of her company, furthering her from a horrible family legacy. It wasn’t until she walked into her office one ordinary day in June that she was faced with the heartbeat of the city, the very adrenaline coursing through the veins of a population. When she glanced up to see the actual embodiment of strength, positivity and hope in the form of a superhero masked as a bubbly reporter, Lena Luthor knew what it meant to be  _ a force for good _ .

 

Kara Danvers was a vision. Lena was always sensitive to light, her green eyes often straining to avoid the overwhelming shine that sometimes came during radiant summer days. She was used to squinting and hiding behind big sunglasses, protecting herself from the exposure. Staring at Kara, however, was like looking directly into the sun and even though she risked blindness, Lena couldn’t help but gaze in wonder. She knew immediately that Kara was National City’s hero, not because she came to her office with Clark Kent, her brother’s archenemy and therefore the infamous Superman, or even because of the way she cautiously outed herself -- “ _ And Supergirl was there, too!” _ \-- though that would have done it for most. For Lena, it was simply the fact that her pastel buttoned up cardigan couldn’t contain the greatness within, and when she smiled, it was with the brightness of 10 galaxies. Her honey blonde hair reflected hints of gold wherever the light touched it just right, and even behind her dark framed glasses, her genuine, kind azure eyes smiled in a way Lena thought would only happen in fairy tales. She would have melted into Kara’s arms right there on the spot if it wasn’t for Clark Kent pestering her with accusations, forcing her to focus on her company and her brand. Even with the glowing angel next to him, Lena knew how to snap to business mode, buttoning up her feelings and saving them for the privacy of her own mind. It was ridiculous to think about, anyway, because who would ever believe it--  _ A Super and a Luthor together?  _ Impossible.

 

She couldn’t help herself from asking, though, for the gorgeous stranger’s name as she walked by her two guests. 

 

_ “And who are you, exactly?”  _ she questioned, emphasizing the “exactly” to hint that she knew the name covered a true identity. She circled around, coming dangerously close to Kara’s side, enough to smell the fragrance of valencia orange mingling with soft mahogany. The warm, pleasant smell was enough to make her knees weak, but she clenched her jaw and opted to reach for water instead. The kind of thirst she felt couldn’t be quenched in that moment, but it was the only suitable solution. 

 

Lena had almost forgotten that someone else was in the room until she sat down and faced Clark’s narrow eyes and set jaw. She was immediately back on the defensive, her chest aching with memories of the past. She was calm, careful to bite down the majority of her frustration, knowing she was going to have to face a lot heavier scrutiny than this if she expected to rise out of the ashes a new woman. She couldn’t help toying with the man of steel, though, in an effort to assert herself as someone not to be taken lightly. 

 

_ “Just ask me what you want to ask me” _ she spat, rolling her eyes up at the two figures in the room. It was a curious juxtaposition, the two heroes standing there, one with verbal sword drawn, the other hovering calmy, a genuine warm expression in her eyes. Lena felt the same war raging within her own heart, the soft, gentleness of her spirit tangled in the mire of aggression that came from always having to be guarded. It was exhausting. When she finally got the two reporters out of her office, Kara holding back a second longer to nod nervously and utter a simple  _ “Good day”,  _ Lena felt the twinge of sadness overtake her. There was no way Kara’s opinion of her was going to remain unbiased for very long, if it hadn’t already been tainted by their first meeting. She ran her fingers through her hair, sighing in defeat. The normally laser-focused CEO felt her motivation slip as she toiled over the approval she desperately wished she didn’t crave. Winning over National City would never matter if she couldn’t make a believer out of Kara Danvers. 

 

When the two reporters landed back in her office a short few weeks later, their presence was well received. Clark’s glowing review in the Daily Planet had Lena feeling the weight of her last name shift from her shoulder blades ever so slightly. It was enough to offer a grin to the man of steel himself. Even better, Kara had tagged along again, and this time, Lena was determined to make her intentions a little more clear. She knew it was hard to argue with flattery, and if she played the game right, there would be an alteration in their power dynamic. It had frustrated Lena for weeks that the sparkling eyes and cheerful smile of Kara Danvers had been the only thing she could focus on, despite her busy agenda. Not to mention, she was discouraged by their previous meeting, and was distracted trying to come up with ways to salvage this-- acquaintanceship? Their yet-to-be-established friendship? It was terribly inconvenient to go weak in the knees, or have to cough during meetings because of the small adrenaline rush that came with the sudden memory of soft, full lips. It wasn’t until the end of their meeting that Lena turned to face Kara for the first time, hearing herself ask about her contributions to the article, only half-hearing Kara’s response. Lena’s eyes were locked on Kara’s soft face, and the way her mouth formed words, as if she invented a language on her own. She could have stood there for hours, transfixed by the vision in front of her, if it wasn’t for Kara beginning to fidget uncomfortably. Lena felt herself staring and snapped back to reality.

 

_ “I hope this isn’t the last time we talk” _ , she said, acting nonchalant. Inside, her mind was racing. She was fearful of a rejection, expected it even, being pushed away by everyone she thought she loved. It was curious that this stranger made her feel like she was dangling on the edge, holding desperately, despite not really putting herself out there at all. Lena waltzed back to her desk, taking the time to regain her composure. She had perfected the art of acting cool under pressure, and she wasn’t going to let anyone see her falter -- even if that someone had a 100 watt smile and a hero’s heart. Her face remained impassive, but talking to Kara Danvers had her more worked up than when she pulled a gun on Metallo.

 

_ “I hope not either.” _ Kara smiled, a look of gentle surprise passing over her face, as she nodded at Lena thoughtfully.

 

It was a tentative promise, and it was enough. It had to be enough. 

 

Lena was surprised the following week when Kara’s name showed up on her meeting agenda. She called out to her assistant, wondering if there had been some mistake. Her heart raced. 

 

“Jess, who is my 10AM with again?” 

 

“Kara Danvers, Ms. Luthor. The reporter from CatCo. If you need me to reschedule--”

 

“No! No-- That’s fine. I was just..confirming. Did she say what it was about?”

 

Jess looked at Lena curiously. Lena knew she was acting strange. She rarely had mini debriefs with her assistant before meetings. Normally, she read over her schedule herself, got familiar with whoever was coming in by doing her own research, and then confidently navigated the interaction from start to finish. This extra verification was troublesome, to say the least. 

 

“She just requested an interview, but I can call and ask--”

 

“No, that won’t be necessary. No, that’s it, I’m all set. Thank you, Jess.”

 

When Kara strolled into Lena’s office, professional but slightly flustered, awkwardly gesturing to the chair across from Lena’s desk before sitting, Lena immediately relaxed. She had the home field advantage, and was definitely going to use it to her strength. Kara was radiant, still possessing the same glowing warmth, but stood far less intimidating without Clark Kent at her flank. 

 

_ “If you have a parking ticket, or anything else that needs to be validated,”  _ Lena winked, noticing immediately how Kara’s cheeks flushed, “Just let me know and I’d be happy to take care of it.”

 

_ “Oh no, I flew here-- on a….bus.” _ Kara adjusted her glasses as she attempted to sit down. Lena tilted her head thoughtfully, wondering how long she was going to have to go with the alter ego act. Kara was a lot of things: gorgeous, powerful, strong, and kind, but stealthy? Not so much. Lena smiled. 

 

Kara launched into her questions, dancing around the fact that the President was signing an executive order for alien amnesty and as a Luthor, Lena’s opinion was widely scrutinized. Lena pondered, before deciding to extend an olive branch of trust out to Kara, and show her the prototype her team had been working on. The alien detection device was going to make L-Corp a ton of money, and Lena was convinced she could put her signature spin on it to make it successful. She demonstrated the device for Kara, staring at her with a smirk, trying to get her to see how harmless the simple test would be. It occurred to her, then, that Kara wouldn’t be able to test it without her identity being revealed. It was too intriguing to pass up. Lena held out the device, her eyes gleaming, offering it to Kara

 

_ “Now you try,”  _ Lena smirked, her eyebrow arched playfully, “I might bite, but I promise you, this doesn’t.” 

 

Kara swallowed hard, and grinned, her cheeks flushed for an instant as her eyes failed to meet Lena’s.  She glanced up and Lena bit her lip and waited eagerly, because she knew Kara was struggling for a way to avoid scanning her finger. The blonde reporter began fidgeting with her notebook, but then she pointed at the device and tilted her head. She began demanding more answers from Lena, her questions too pointed to ignore, and Lena studied her intently. The CEO knew she was deflecting, but had to admire her conviction. Lena was sure she could market the device so that it wouldn’t get misconstrued as a way to label aliens and force them into hiding. Kara, on the other hand, seemed hesitant. The confidence and unmistakable demeanor of Supergirl started bubbling to the surface when she pushed back, delicately arguing that the device was going against a lot of things America was supposed to stand for. Lena watched her carefully, delighted at the observation. Kara was more than a skittish girl, and being bold enough to come into Lena Luthor’s office alone, fighting for justice, made the CEO’s heart skip another beat. Lena turned to walk back to her desk, taking a moment to pause from their altercation and gather her thoughts. She turned and looked back at the device, and handed it out to Kara, again beckoning her to try. Kara finally complied, but much to Lena’s dismay, the device registered a “human” reading. She stifled her surprise and acted calm, never alluding to Kara her disappointment. But  _ How…? _

 

Kara left soon after, and Lena sat in her chair, dumbfounded. She twirled the device over and over in her hands, studying it, wondering where she went wrong. She knew almost for a fact that Kara was Supergirl, and therefore an alien from Krypton. How, then, did her device render a false result? She replayed their conversation forward and backward until it occurred to her that Kara must have altered it in some way when her back was turned. Lena sat back in her chair, her eyes closed. The one thing she had been conditioned to do was never turn her back on a Super. Within the first two encounters with Kara Danvers, she’d already gone against everything she ever thought she knew.

 

Their meetings started to become more frequent, and not always strictly professional. Lena’s heart involuntarily jumped whenever Kara’s name showed up on her agenda, even if she was only stopping in for a quote. She noticed how the reporter began staying longer and longer, their conversations extending beyond questions for a publication. They settled into a tentative routine, which Lena found endearing, as well as absolutely terrifying. She wasn’t used to --  _ this _ \-- having someone come by, equipped with food and an eager ear, willing to talk about any and everything, and just genuinely sharing time. At first, Lena thought Kara was hanging around as a way to keep yet another Luthor under close surveillance. She bristled at the thought, but endured it, because she had no other choice. But soon, it began to be more obvious that Kara was candid and honest about her own life, too, and Lena began to reconsider her position. If Kara was there strictly for protocol, she would be more tight lipped about her personal affairs. After only a month, Lena could name Kara’s closest friends, her favorite restaurants (and that was no easy feat), and just about any other piece of damning information that could get the Super in trouble. Kara had willingly given Lena the power to destroy her, and trusted her not to. It made Lena’s chest ache with something unfamiliar. 

 

“Luthors don’t show weakness,” Lillian’s words echoed in her mind, chiding her the way she always did when Lena’s heart was too big, her soul too kind. Luthors also definitely didn’t fall in love, Lena thought, goosebumps rising on her arms as she realized the depth of that statement. Lena rubbed at her temples, forcing the self-deprecating inner monologue to ceasefire. 

 

As their friendship grew, Lena began to see firsthand just how endearing Kara was to everyone she met. Even as her alter ego, she walked around smiling at strangers and getting into conversations with just about anyone. Despite the disgusted stares Lena had to endure when out in public alone, with Kara by her side, the response was more subdued. People even stopped to talk with them, tourists asking Kara for directions or stopping her to take family photos, hardly acknowledging Lena at all. It was a welcome relief, and a curious sight. Kara’s sunlight had eclipsed Lena’s darkness, and for the first time, Lena felt like she could breathe. Kara always threw an apologetic smile at Lena when their plans got slightly held up, or they were interrupted, but Lena was too fascinated to be anything but charmed. When they walked by a humane society pop-up in the park on their way to lunch one day, Kara gave Lena “the look”. 

 

“I know we said we’d go to that fermentation place, this will be quick, I promise!” Kara exclaimed, practically bouncing out of her shoes to go pet the puppies.

 

“Kara, don’t be silly.  _ Kombucha can wait, _ ” Lena grinned as she leaned closer, “I’ll let you know when it’s my turn to ask for a favor, though.” she whispered in her ear, watching as Kara tripped forward, struggling to regain her balance at the proximity of Lena’s voice. 

 

With all the attention she poured into the city, there was still something underneath all that personality that Kara kept just for her. Lena felt it deep down, even though it was selfish, and probably far too hopeful. She saw the way Kara’s lips twisted over her words more around Lena than anyone else. She took notice of the flush in her cheeks when Lena spoke, and the way Kara unconsciously positioned herself closer whenever they were together. It was easy to get wrapped up in a fantasy when the signals were all pointing one way. It was amusing, to watch Kara fumble awkwardly when Lena complimented her, and it became the only way Lena could survive being in the same room with the gorgeous blonde from outer space. After having a chance to spend time with Kara and her friends outside of work, those observations were intensified. 

 

Kara had dropped by late one afternoon, unplanned, but never uninvited. 

 

_ “Those flowers are beautiful” _ she announced, her hands in her pockets, grinning at the white arrangement on Lena’s table. 

 

Lena’s breath hitched at the unexpected sight of her wavy blonde hair and gorgeous smile. 

 

“That’s why they remind me of you,” Lena arched her eyebrow and gazed at Kara, shifting on the couch to give her space to sit down. She was casually running her fingers through her hair, trying to take away some of the seriousness of the words she had just spoken. It was true, the flowers reminded her of Supergirl, their beauty rare and precious, an ever-present beacon of hope. Kara giggled awkwardly at the compliment, tossing her hands to wave it aside, as if she wasn’t worthy of the praise. She adjusted her glasses and glanced back at Lena, her nose crinkled in a cute smile. 

 

“You--That’s just-- Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever been told I remind someone of flowers before.” Kara fumbled. 

 

Lena shook her head and smiled to herself. The oblivious girl of steel melting into a puddle on her couch was one of Lena’s favorite things. Kara finally recovered enough to explain that she was there to invite Lena to meet up with her and her friends at a bar across town the following night. Despite the never ending pile of work that was demanding to be done, Lena couldn’t refuse. She jumped at any excuse to hang out with Kara, and it was the first time she was going to meet all the people she had heard so many stories about. It was maddening, but Lena felt less nervous before pitching ideas in front of investors, or speaking at conferences of 500+ people than she did getting ready for an evening with undercover Supergirl and her friends. Still, she clenched her jaw, and walked into the bar with an air of defiance, her boardroom bravado fully in tact. It took approximately 5 seconds for her to see Kara’s smile across the room, and for her steely confidence to falter. Kara’s eyes lit up when she walked in the bar in a way Lena had never experienced. No one ever got that excited when she went anywhere, and it made her heart thump powerfully in her chest. When Kara finally introduced her to the group, and walked off to get a drink, Lena felt defenseless. Maggie walked up to her, an amused smile on her face.

 

“Luthor, good to see you out of the office for once.” she held her hand out, and Lena tentatively shook it. She was familiar with Maggie as a detective, being the subject of too many investigations, and too many suspicious accusations. 

 

“Nice to see you’ve left the handcuffs at home, detective.” Lena responded coolly, alluding to a particularly tense stand off when Maggie had taken the youngest Luthor away under false evidence. 

 

“Hey, no hard feelings, alright? I just had to do my job,” Maggie defended, still searching Lena’s eyes with a gentle look. “I hope we can start fresh.”

 

Lena sighed, her shoulders slumped. She didn’t want to have any tension with any of Kara’s friends, and was willing to put everything aside to make sure that didn’t happen. 

 

“Of course. You’re the reason our city remains safe,” Lena said quickly, then paused. “Well, you and Supergirl, of course.” she grinned, her eyebrow arched in an amused way, gauging Maggie’s reaction to determine if she knew anything of Kara’s other full time job. Maggie faltered slightly, her eyes darting up to Lena, and landing on Kara for a split second too long. She nodded, but offered nothing else. Lena smirked. 

 

Kara returned, and it only took Lena a quick remark--  _ “That’s what friends are for” _ \-- to get Kara to drop her bottle all over the ground. After Maggie offered her a replacement, they joined the group and Lena was pleased to find how quickly they included her. No one acted stiffly, or shied away, and pretty soon, they were all joking together, as if they had been friends for years. Lena had never known such genuine friendship before Kara, and suddenly, her world had exploded with new people --  _ new friends _ \-- that wanted to know her. They didn’t want her money, or her power. They were happy just laughing with her over drinks and making fun of the way she came to the bar ridiculously overdressed. 

 

“Describe yourself in one word!” Winn shouted, pointing at the group. They were going around playing word games, and it was his turn to pick the category. 

 

Alex groaned. “Winn, really?”

 

Maggie grinned, pointing her bottle at Lena. “Luthor, what do you say?”

 

Lena paused to consider. She tapped her chin and tilted her head thoughtfully.

 

_ “Completely fuckable _ ” she said, eyes smoldering, chewing on her lip to bite back a laugh. 

 

Winn’s eyebrows reached the ceiling and James dipped his head, as Kara began sputtering and coughing on her drink. Lena glanced around, satisfied. 

 

The group toasted to that, and carried on with more games. It was light, and fun, and Lena felt happier than she had ever felt in her life. She gazed over at Kara, the reason for all of this light in her life, and was surprised to find her already looking back, beaming. She flushed under Lena’s stare, and sipped her drink, breaking their eye contact with a nervous flourish of the bottle. Lena felt warm. She felt like she was home.

 

Unfortunately, life had an awful knack for getting in the way whenever Lena was feeling anything close to happiness. Within weeks, her mother was lurking around again, scheming, and Lena could feel the anticipation eating away at her, as she tried desperately to stay a step ahead. Curiously, Kara hadn’t been around much for their typical lunch visits, but it was less curious considering Lena knew why. Supergirl was busy trying to thwart Cadmus’ plans, and Lena was fearful that Kara was beginning to doubt placing her faith in the youngest Luthor. Not only that, but after she had gone over to Kara’s for game night a week ago, she felt something change in their relationship. It was subtle, but Lena was sure she felt some of Kara’s warmth dissipate toward her. It had gone too far, her flirtatious jokes and comments probably pushing Kara away in disgust. It was foolish to think that an out of this world superhero would ever fall for a tainted human. Now, with her mother back in the picture trying to rid the world of aliens -- of Kara -- it was a stark reminder of all the baggage Lena inevitably came with. They had been living in a comfortable bubble in recent months, but she knew it was too good to last. Lena didn’t want to admit the pang of loneliness she felt, and how quickly she allowed herself to grow so attached to someone who could be snatched from her at any moment. It was a gut wrenching realization to have, and she sighed, as she sipped her wine delicately. Her eyes scanned over National City as she leaned against her balcony, deeply lost in thought. She eventually went back inside, sitting alone at her desk. The night carried on, and that was how she remained until Supergirl landed softly outside.

 

It was always an interesting shift in their dynamic when Lena was faced with Supergirl and had to pretend she didn’t know it was Kara. Lena saw Kara’s inner light and strength clear as day without the red cape, so it was almost laughable that she felt the need to put the outfit on at all when visiting L-Corp. Still, she indulged her friend.

 

_ “You know that door’s not really an entrance,”  _ Lena began, stiffening, trying to bite back the desire to say something too much, too revealing. She stared as Kara strutted over to her, eyebrows furrowed, a crinkle in her forehead that always meant she was thinking too much.

 

“I came to check on you,” Supergirl replied, and Lena recognized the look was not one of hostility, but one of concern. “I know this hasn’t been an easy week for you.”

 

Lena scoffed, shaking her head, feeling frustrated with Kara for the first time in their entire relationship. She didn’t understand why she was avoiding her as herself while using her hero persona to come over under the guise that she was worried about her well being. 

 

_ “Well, old habits die hard,” _ Lena snapped, sipping her wine, feeling the weight of the week drain every ounce of fight she had left in her bones. She clenched her jaw and winced at how harsh it sounded, but she couldn’t help the jumbled mess that her emotions were in. She quickly softened, offering a small smile. “Thank you Supergirl, but I’m fine.  _ I know you’ll be there for me when the time comes.” _

 

Kara stared at her, a tender smile on her face. Her grace and radiance rendered Lena completely speechless. 

 

“You don’t need me, Lena. You are too good, and too smart to fall into any of your family’s traps. You have enough strength to  _ be your own hero. _ ”

 

Lena’s head was spinning, and she wanted to kiss her, right there in her office. She wanted to hold Kara close and tell her she already had a hero. Hers carried worlds on broad shoulders, and still found strength to keep going. Hers had eyes that sparkled with hope, and saw things in people-- in Lena -- that others failed to. Her hero managed to find beauty and light when most would see darkness and pain. Lena’s heart ached as she watched Supergirl slowly walk toward the balcony, preparing to leave. She reached out and touched Kara’s shoulder gently, feeling the muscles flex instinctively underneath. Supergirl turned to her, nodding softly as their eyes met. Lena felt the electricity, but couldn’t find the strength to move. She watched Kara take off into the night, and she felt the trail of a single tear cascade down her cheek.

 

The next day, with her mind still in a fog, and her heart still aching, Lena did something she rarely ever did. She took the morning off, asking Jess to reschedule her meetings and toggle her schedule. She felt the city caving in on her, and she desperately needed to get away and get some clarity.

 

“Do you need me to call your driver, Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked. Lena could hear her scribbling notes even through the phone.

 

“No, that won’t be necessary. I’m taking my own car today. Thank you Jess.”

 

Lena didn’t drive often, but she had a fondness for fast cars, and nothing made her feel quite as free as racing down the freeway. The black porsche had sleek a matte finish, the engine purring when she turned the key. She ditched the corporate attire for her favorite tshirt -- an appropriately themed snake and skull logo adorning the front -- and jeans, a red flannel tied around her waist. Her aviators shielded her eyes from the smoldering sun. The second she was able to break free of the city traffic, she floored the accelerator, and cranked her music, desperate to drown out any semblance of thoughts or fears. She wanted to forget who she was, and everything about her life, even if only for a few minutes. The sound system in the car had been a pet project of her own doing, the way she rigged it to thump pleasingly over the sounds of high speed. Lena weaved through traffic, her hair blowing in the wind, mouthing the words to every song on her playlist. The distraction worked for awhile, until she pulled to the stretch of highway that overlooked the ocean. The sun reflected off the water in such a beautiful way that she couldn’t help the lump that formed in her throat.  _ Kara _ . 

 

She could hear her words echoing in her mind, urging her,  _ “Be your own hero”.  _ It was foolish to run, she realized. She couldn’t outrun her family’s legacy, or her mother’s nefarious plans, but she could fight. She was Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, but she was so much more than that. She was Lena Luthor, her spirit powerful beyond all measure and her heart strong and pure. Kara had seen it, and found ways to pull it out of her, and she needed to stop getting bogged down in her emotions. She decided that she was going to call Kara when she got back to the office and sort it all out. Kara needed to know how much Lena appreciated her unwavering faith, and how much she valued their friendship, no matter what form it came in. Hiding behind smoldering stares and suggestive words wasn’t working, and Lena was exhausted. Kara surely would have gotten the hint by now, and Lena needed to face the fact that a friendship with Kara Danvers was all that was in the cards. Her chest burned, but it was better than the empty hole in her heart that a life without Kara would inevitably produce.

 

The following day, she was surprised to receive a text from Kara out of the blue, unprovoked. Lena hadn’t gotten a chance to reach out, but Kara was back to asking if Lena was free for lunch. It calmed her nerves significantly that their friendship seemed intact. She spent the morning buried in work, but anxiously staring at the clock out of the corner of her eye. Unfortunately, she got sucked into a complicated press issue and didn’t even hear Kara slip into her office. She felt, more than heard, her presence. Lena swore she could feel the temperature in the room rise slightly anytime Kara entered. She closed her laptop and felt the smile overtake her face, a response only Kara could elicit. 

 

After donuts were exchanged, and a few pleasantries were discussed, Lena couldn’t help but let slip a sassy remark about Kara coming to shake her down. She knew it had gone too far, because it was then that she saw Kara’s eyes widen, and her jaw clench. When Kara began wildly gesturing about being unable to take it anymore, Lena felt her heart drop. This was the moment she had been dreading. This was where it all came unraveled. But then, Kara shocked her. She walked toward her, forcing Lena backwards, encroaching dangerously on her space. Lena felt her desk behind her as she was pinned up against it, feeling Kara’s energy radiating entirely too close to her.

 

“Every time you make those comments, or do those things, it’s just -- Rao-- how can you expect me to not kiss you?” Kara exclaimed, her arms outstretched in exasperation.

 

Lena looked at her, the shock running through her body. She felt like she was just electrocuted. There were so many ways to answer that question but all she could think to say was, “That’s kind of the point.”

 

Everything happened in slow motion. Lena felt like time stopped, as she waited for Kara’s next move. She braced herself for the rejection she knew was coming, fighting to keep her face from betraying her inner turmoil. She stared intensely at Kara, who stared back with a completely changed expression. She went from flustered and frantic to soft, and almost loving. Lena felt Kara’s breath on her neck from how close she was standing, and it made her heart race at the same speed her GTS hit on the freeway. Kara reached up slowly, her fingers brushing along Lena’s cheek as she pushed her hair behind her ear, the simple motion setting Lena’s skin ablaze and causing her knees to quiver. Lena’s inner monologue implored her to go for it --  _ You can’t live in fear --  _ and this was the one thing that scared her the most. Lena’s eyes flickered to Kara’s mouth, before looking back at her darkening eyes. It wasn’t long before Kara’s lips delicately collided with her own, the feeling transcending anything Lena had ever imagined was possible. Kara was confident, but gentle, her lips soft and inviting. Lena was just getting used to the feeling, kissing back with more enthusiasm, before she felt Kara pull back. Lena couldn’t help but quiver at the distance she now felt, opening her eyes to search Kara’s face, begging her silently to kiss her again. She hoped she hadn’t pushed too hard, been too eager, but her mind was struggling to process anything beyond the feeling of Kara on her tongue. Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long. Kara reached around her waist and pulled her in desperately, their lips coming together more intensely than before. Lena felt herself melt in Kara’s strong arms, surrendering completely to the hero she had fallen madly in love with. Her hands got tangled in Kara’s golden locks, and she could feel the smooth muscles of her neck and back as her fingers stroked wildly. Lena was so wrapped up in the feeling of Kara’s body against hers that she didn’t even feel them hit the floor. The next thing she knew, she was on top of Kara, her tongue creating a delicate path from her jawline to her ear, as the Kryptonian whimpered underneath her. 

 

It wasn’t until Jess’s voice came over the intercom, reminding her about her 3:30 meeting that Lena took in the sight around them. Her desk was crooked, an entire chunk missing from the corner. Her lamp was on the floor, broken, and papers were strewn in every direction. Her office chair was knocked over, and she was pretty sure the pen that was on her desk had inexplicably exploded, leaving a trail of black ink everywhere she looked. The office looked like it had survived an explosion, and in some ways, it had. Lena was exasperated that her biggest fantasy had just come true, only to be dashed by a board meeting. She was still on top of Kara, her mind reeling, when she felt Kara’s lips kissing up and down her exposed throat. Her stomach flipped, and she couldn’t help the hum that escaped her lips, as her mind went back to everything that was tangled in the girl of steel.

 

When Jess rang again, Lena sighed and finally pulled herself up, surveying the damage once more. She asked Jess to move her meeting to the conference room and looked curiously at Kara. 

 

“One more thing before you go,” Lena whispered, walking toward Kara slowly. She gestured to Kara’s shirt, her eyes searching for permission. Kara’s breath hitched, and she paused, staring into Lena’s eyes. Lena watched as she came to understand the request, but instead of pulling back, she nodded slightly. Lena gracefully unbuttoned the first 3 buttons on Kara’s shirt and pushed the shirt open to reveal the House of El crest. She bit her lip, and arched her eyebrow. 

 

“Well, that explains the desk.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: stennnn06 :) taking prompts, questions, etc and i also just love to thirst over Lena so... say hi!


End file.
